


#97: "Fireflies"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [99]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Chess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: The summer air is heavy with the scent of flowering vegetation





	#97: "Fireflies"

The summer air is heavy with the scent of flowering vegetation: the sweetness of Embrium, the slightly minty aroma of Elfroot, the ashy tang of Prophet’s Laurel; and birdsong persists long into the evening, even as clusters of fireflies gather around the pond, flitting against the glassy surface, teasing the hungry fish.

“We used to go out chasing fireflies as children,” Cullen muses, as he shifts his knight in a gambit that Dorian has come to recognize. “We would catch them in our hands, or one of mother’s canning jars.”

It’s a charming story, however...“Are you trying to distract me, Commander?”

Cullen smiles, quite demurely; all for show. “Would I do that?”

When they began this little...exercise, some weeks ago, Dorian’s mastery of chess was...passable at best, but he’s improving. At least enough to know when he’s being baited.


End file.
